powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Archaeos
"Brachio Power! Silver Cybersaur Ranger!" Archaeos is a former member of the Emoticons & the mentor to the Cybersaur Rangers. He later becomes the Silver Cybersaur Ranger, the partner of the Cyber BrachioZord. Character History Origins Archaeos was a former member of the Emoticons under his original title as high priest, created by Emperor Planteus himself as his herald on Earth ages ago to ensure its destruction. However, amazed of the prehistoric Earth's potential to become strong, Archaeos had a change of heart & wept, feeling his heart fill with an emotion he would come to know as 'Bravery'. Archaeos, his heart now full of justice, decided to protect the planet from his creator & his older brother Chaos. To that end, Archaeos uses his powers to alter 24 members of specific species of dinosaurs into the Cybersaurs. However, in the final fight, the Guardian Cybersaurs were killed by Cematrix, with the tears of Archaeos's partner, the Cyber BrachioZord, turning their remains into amber fossils known as the Guardian Cybersaurs’ Secret Stones. The Cyber BrachioZord's grief soon became pure rage. Unable to control itself, the Cyber BrachioZord used its strongest, & most risky ability against Cematrix: the Brachio Cannon. Archaeos pleaded with his Cybersaur partner not to fire, but the Cyber BrachioZord did not listen. Cematrix & Planteus were defeated, but the Cyber BrachioZord was lost. During this battle, Archaeos confronted, & defeated, Chaos. In the fight, Archaeos severed one of his older sibling's shoulder pauldrons, causing Chaos to harbor a grudge. Humanity & the Cybersaur Rangers Over the next many millennia, Archaeos recruits multiple humans who can fight with the Cybersaurs, slowly forming the Cybersaur Rangers to fight the reviving Emoticons. Despite his bond with his team, he hid his relation to the Emoticons from them, all while finding a way to revive the Cyber BrachioZord. The only one who knew the secret of him being a former Emoticon member is Christopher Dickman. Revelation, Death, & Revival Later, Chaos revealed Archaeos' secret origins to the Cybersaur Rangers. To prove this, he pours Patchia's Restoration Water (which has no power over Earth organisms) over Archaeos, making him grow. The Cybersaur Rangers use the Cybersaur Megazord to stop him. However, Archaeos took the Stego Sword & impaled it into himself, killing him & fossilizing his body. Later, through the use of the spirits of the Guardian Cybersaurs within the Secret Stones, Archaeos was revived. Dark Archaeos & the Silver Cybersaur Ranger Later on in the series, he was confronted by his evil copy, Dark Archaeos. Dark Archaeos was created by Chaos to serve as, not only Archaeos' replacement as an Emoticon High Priest, but as a conduit between the physical world & the Emoticons' afterlife. Archaeos, long-disconnected from Planteus' energies, was too weak to win against his counterpart. After some convincing from his team, Archaeos realized that the Cyber BrachioZord had no shame in having Archaeos for his partner. Severing all connections to the powers of Planteus, Archaeos became a living conduit of bravery. The silver prototype Blastasaur Morpher Laverne had given him transformed into a differently colored Blastasaur Morpher, & Archaeos was finally able to morph, becoming the Silver Cybersaur Ranger. Archaeos is easily able to subdue Dark Archaeos, but also, because of the power granted to him by the Cyber BrachioZord, he was strong enough to once again use his sword to its full potential before he had sustained his crippling injuries, defeating his clone with his signature technique. When Dark Archaeos was enlarged, the seven Cybersaur Rangers fired the new version of the Brachio Cannon to finish off Dark Archaeos once & for all, & also preserving the Cyber BrachioZord's life. Silver Cybersaur Ranger Arsenal *'Blastasaur Morpher': Morphing device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Cell Buckle': Cybersaur Cell-storing belt & communicator. *'Cybersaur Cell #10 - BrachioCell': Main battery-like device that is the source of Archaeos's powers. *'Feather Blade' Zords *Cybersaur #10: Cyber BrachioZord/Brachio Megazord Abilities ;Evil sense : Archaeos can sense the actions of the Emoticons via the winds. ;Teleport :He has ability to teleport himself & other people. Limitation of this ability is still unknown, but he could teleport himself & an unwanted passenger (Tyler) from an island in the southern sea to Olive Creek. ;Energy beam :He can fire a yellow beam from his bare hand. ;Superhuman Reflexes & Superhuman Speed :He can move very quickly to avoid an enemy's attack. ;Temporal Immortality :As an Emoticon agent, Archaeos doesn't age naturally. He is at least over 100 million years old. ;Spirit release :He can release his spirit to communicate with his allies, as well as enter a Cybersaur Cell to purify the Cybersaur Cell attack's target. ;Combatant :He is a very skilled swordsman, keeping up with the likes of Chimerage & Chaos. ;Flight :As a bird-like creature, he can use his wings to fly. ;Energy source :Once he fully renounced his ties to the Emoticons, he becomes a being able to create an energy source based on bravery. What once had weaken him over time, is now his newest source of power. ;Human form :Using the MaxCell, Archaeos can borrow Pang's illusion powers to assume a human form, though he can only use this transformation once. The down side is that he can't sense if any Emoticons are attacking. Weaknesses ;Fossilization :As he left Planteus' power, he will be slowly fossilized if he joins the battle for too long. He also became weaker as time went on, & can only recover with the help of the Guardian Cybersaurs’ Secret Stones. However, after converting his body into a living conduit of bravery, he no longer suffers from this. ;Inner Darkness :As he was a former Emoticon agent, Archaeos can be swayed by the darkness within his heart thanks to Heartzea singing a dark version of her song that effects his Emoticon cells. Since he renounced his ties to the Emoticons & became a being of brave energy, its is unknown if he can still be affected by this. Trivia *As his name suggests, Archaeos' seems to be based on the Archaeopteryx, which is commonly considered to be the link between reptiles & birds. *Archaeos' ability to sense the Emoticons via sudden gusts of wind is reminiscent to the way Merrick Baliton could sense Org attacks. *He is similar to Anubis "Doggie" Cruger of Power Rangers SPD & Daggeron of Power Rangers Mystic Force as they are nonhuman & mentors that become extra rangers. **On that note, Archaeos is also similar to Anubis "Doggie" Cruger as they both had a battle in the past with a primary villain which ended in said villain having a piece of their body sliced off by the sword that they wield. *He shares the record of longest delay between the debut & the first morph (36 episodes) in Power Rangers history. *He is the first Silver Ranger in a dinosaur-themed Power Rangers group. **He is also the second Brachiosaurus-themed Ranger, following Tommy Oliver from Power Rangers Dino Thunder. *Archaeos is the third character to be able to assume a human form in the series, the first was Heartzea. Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Allies Category:Silver Ranger Category:Ranger